Les livres sont fantastiques
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Hinata Shoyo, joueur régulier de l'équipe de Volley de Karasuno en se perdant dans la bibliothèque en quête d'un dictionnaire va se retrouver avec un livre entre les mains. Confié par une bibliothécaire un peu distraite. Ou est-ce un plan ? Challenge du mois de mai du collectif [NoName] sur le thème "Et si votre personnage était au milieu des livres ou en train de lire ?"


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part les deux OC qui se baladent dans cet os.

Défi de l'auteur : Q _uel est/sont le/les livres qui vous ont marqué dans votre vie de lecteur ?_ Si je devais en citer qu'un seul, c'est la trilogie de Pullman à la croisée des mondes. Sinon, il y a d'autres livres qui ont su marqué mon âme de lectrice. Les histoires de Maxime Chattam m'ont donné le goût du thriller. La magie d'Harry Potter vit toujours en moi. Et je peux dire sans honte que lire la guerre des clans est un plaisir auquel je ne boude pas. Tout ces livres et tant d'autres, pas assez de place pour les citer.

Notes : Il y a des références au Hobbit et au Seigneur des anneaux, mais pas besoin de connaître ces deux livres pour comprendre cette histoire. Hinata est un peu ooc, désolée

* * *

La lecture, il avait toujours trouvé ça embêtant. Jusqu'à ce qu'un livre change la donne. Ça parlait de magie, d'homme de petite tailles qui entamait un voyage pour reprendre le trésor d'un méchant dragon. Il se voyait comme un de ces nains. Killi ou Filli. L'histoire était courte, parfaite pour lui. Il n'était pas familier avec la lecture. La bibliothécaire lui avait mis entre les mains alors qu'il était en train de chercher le dictionnaire dans le mauvais rayon pour un mot qu'il ne comprenait pas dans ses cours. Il pouffa et referma le livre. Un immense sourire aux lèvres. Bilbon avait réussi à aider les nains. Écu de chêne était devenu un héros pour lui.

Difficile à croire que Hinata Shoyo, le petit feinteur de l'équipe de volley de Karasuno s'était pris de passion pour cet ouvrage qui n'était pas compris dans les lectures obligatoires de son parcours scolaire.

Il rentra dans la bibliothèque discrètement, il avait attendu la fin de l'entraînement pour y aller. Vu l'heure, il n'était pas surpris de croiser personne dans les couloirs. Il évitait tout de même de trop y courir. Il n'avait pas envie qu'un membre du conseil des élèves lui crie dessus. Ils étaient souvent de mauvais poils à ces heures si tardives. Il pouffa discrètement, cherchant du regard la femme qui lui avait passé le fameux livre. Peut-être était-elle partie ? Il marcha dans les rayonnages en quête de cette dame. Il la retrouva entre deux rayons nommé Histoire-Géographie et Contes. Il ignorait pourquoi ces deux catégories étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. C'était sûrement quelque chose qui le dépassait. La demoiselle devait avoir la trentaine, ses formes généreuses auraient sûrement fait rêver Tanaka. Un des joueurs de son équipe de volley. Il n'était pas comme lui, c'est-à-dire porté sur la gent féminine. Bien sûr, il appréciait les formes de la femme... Mais au point de lui vouer un culte. Shimizu était leur manager. Oui, elle était belle, mais les yeux des garçons sur elle. Ils n'étaient pas présent pour le volley. Pour le feinteur, ce sport était plus important que cette admiration.

« Bonjour...  
-Oh, tu es le petit roux a qui j'ai confié Le Hobbit du grand Tolkien.  
-Je venais vous le rendre...  
-Est-ce que tu l'as lu ?  
-Bien entendu, sinon je vous l'aurai rendu bien avant...  
-Pas faux.  
-J'ai beaucoup aimé, parfois, c'était compliqué à comprendre. Mais cette histoire est sympa.  
-Contente de savoir que la plume de Tolkien arrive à te toucher. Je vais te passer un nouveau livre dans ce cas. Et si tu ne comprends pas, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.  
-Vous n'avez pas peur que je ne vous rende pas le livre ?  
-C'est un des risques. Mais vu que tu as rapporté Bilbon et ses compagnons à cet endroit. Je ne peux que te faire confiance pour celui-ci dans ce cas. J'espère que cette histoire te plairas. Mais j'en ai presque auncun doute là-dessus.  
-Je vais commencer à la lire ici, si ça ne vous dérange pas.  
-Absolument pas. J'en suis même rassurée. »

Hinata laissa cette femme à son rangement. Il ouvrit le livre, sans prendre la peine de lire le résumé. Après tout, ce Hobbit l'avait touché. Il se demanda ce que devenait ce personnage après. Quand il voyait le début de cette histoire. Il fût heureux de revoir ces hobbist. Il lisait le seigneur des anneaux, la communauté de l'anneau. Il apprenait à connaître les mœurs de ces êtres qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Il se disait que Bilbon était un hobbit assez peu ordinaire. Il sortait des sentiers battus que semblait être ses êtres. Il s'amusa de les trouver tout aussi gourmand que lui. Il pouffa un peu. Pris par sa lecture, c'est que plus tard qu'il remarqua qu'une personne l'avait soulevée. L'interrompant ainsi dans sa lecture.

« Il est temps de rentrer chez toi, Shoyo... »

Il mit entre les pages du livre un papier de bonbon et se tourna vers celui qui le soulevait. Il croisa le regard de Tsukishima. Qu'il se retrouve ici n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Il semblait bien plus fort en classe que lui. Le grand blond était seul, ça, c'était moins commun pour le petit rouquin. Tadashi le suivait souvent, à croire que le joueur au service flottant avait trouvé mieux à faire que suivre son ami.

« Au revoir, Mademoiselle la Bibliothécaire. J'emporte ce gars.  
-Bon retour Tsukishima et petit rouquin.  
-Le rouquin se nomme Shoyo Hinata. Un idiot que je n'imaginais pas être passionné par la lecture. Comme quoi tout arrive dans ce monde.  
-Alors bon retour petit Shoyo. »

Le feinteur de l'équipe de Karasuno s'agitait pour que le grand blond le lâche. Ce dernier le fit en soupirant. C'est là que Hinata vit à quel point il allait être à la bourre pour rentrer chez lui en vélo, en plus il avait faim. Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs. Il était trop tard pour qu'un membre du conseil des élèves l'attrape dans sa course folle. En plus de ça, le joueur de volley était un des joueurs les plus rapide de son équipe. Après deux ou trois minutes, il était déjà sur son vélo.

Il se mit à pédaler de toutes ses forces afin de rentrer le plus vite possible. Il devait rentrer. Natsu et tout le reste e la famille Shoyo l'attendait pour manger leur repas du soir. Il arriva presque un quart d'heure plus tard chez lui. Il salua ses parents brièvement avant de foncer se laver comme à son habitude après un entraînement comme celui-là. Le livre trônant fièrement près de ces vêtements. Il avait perdu sa page dans la précipitation. Il sortit de l'eau tranquillement et il s'habilla pour manger puis se coucher. Tel était son programme.  
Il prit le livre avec précaution. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était bien plus lourd que sa précédente lecture. Il se demanda s'il arriverait à lire tout ça. Il eut un peu peur de ne pas y parvenir. Pris entre le fait de continuer et sa lecture et sa peur, il ne remarqua pas la petite main de Natsu qui tirait le bas de son haut de pyjama. Il secoua la tête et vit sa petite sœur. Il rit doucement, elle était tellement adorable.

« Hé coucou Natsu. Comment, c'était à l'école ?  
-Je veux jouer grand frère. »

Hinata Shoyo, attendri par la cadette déposa à nouveau le livre sur un des meuble de la demeure. Il fit sauter la petite. Comme lui, elle s'amusait de peu de choses. Ensuite il se mit à la chatouiller un peu avant d'être appelé pour le dîner par leur mère. Le duo frère-soeurl se mit côte à côte, comme à leur habitude. Curieuse, la mère de Hinata avait ramassé le livre. Il n'était pas eux. Ce n'était pas le genre de lecture normalement.

« Hinata, tu peux me dire ce que fait ce livre ? Un ami te l'a prêté ? Il a l'air bien gros. Tu devrais peut-être lui rendre...  
-Maman, j'arriverai à le lire. Fais-moi confiance. »

La mère de famille rit doucement. Il était difficile de le voir avec un regard pareil pour autre chose que le volley. Elle remit le livre à sa place, avant de s'installer en face de ses deux enfants. C'est d'elle qu'il tenait ses cheveux si roux. La petite famille se régala du repas qu'avait préparé cette femme si rayonnante. Ils se chahutèrent un peu entre eux. Natsu raconta ses aventures à l'école. En insistant bien sur le fait qu'elle était bien moins sportive que son frère. Le repas annonçait l'heure du coucher pour la cadette de la famille Shoyo. Le père de famille souriait à sa femme et son fils.

« Je vais raconter une histoire à Natsu. Et toi Hinata, profite de ces derniers moments pour faire tes devoirs d'école. Mais ne te couche pas trop tard. Tu dois être à l'école tôt pour ton club de volley. Rends-nous fier fiston.  
-Ne t'en fais pas papa. »

Hinata récupéra le livre qu'on lui avait prêté. Il grimpa rapidement les marches. Il s'installa sur son lit. Il était tiraillé entre la promesse qu'il avait faite avec son père et l'envie de reprendre sa lecture. Il grimaça en imaginant déjà les cris des profs s'il ne faisait pas ses devoirs, alors il se résigna. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être puni, ou pire, privé de volley à cause de ses points en classe. Il montrerait à Kageyama qu'il était plus fort que lui. Le petit roi n'aurait pas le dessus sur lui niveau scolaire. Déjà, qu'il l'avait en taille. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir son sourire fier le narguer pour son classement. Les cours de rattrapage étaient horribles, ils empiétaient parfois sur des matchs importants, les ratés seraient une torture. C'est pour ça que quelques matchs, il avait dû compter sur Sugawara et ses signes qu'il connaissait par cœur à force. Le temps que le passeur de première année revienne avec eux à l'entraînement. Fatigué par les cours, l'entraînement plus ses devoirs. Il s'endormit ce soir-là sans avoir lu une ligne de plus.

Son inconscient, frustré de ne pas avoir eu sa suite, avait placé le petit Hinata dans la comté en hobbit roux. Il chantait joyeusement une chanson dans son sommeil. S'agitant dans ses couvertures.  
Natsu se réveillant pour faire pipi était surprise par cette étrange musique. Il arrivait parfois que son frère parle en dormant. Mais chanter, c'était une première pour elle. Alors que le feinteur de Karasuno mangeait en riant avec ses amis hobbits et nains. La petite vint s'installer dans le futon installé à son intention dans la chambre du garçon. Elle sourit, en l'écoutant, la petite se rendormit. Dormir à ses côtes était rassurant pour la fillette.

Sans surprise pour le jeune Hinata Shoyo, il retrouva sa petite sœur à ses côtés. Il enjamba son petit corps rapidement, non sans un regard tendre pour la cadette. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle se réveille pour l'école élémentaire. Il balla en s'installant pour manger un bout dans la salle à manger.

« Bonjour Maman, tu as mis mon uniforme dans la salle de bain ?  
-Comme d'habitude Hinata, mais aussi ton uniforme de ton équipe de volley.  
-Merci Maman.  
-De rien mon chéri. N'oublie pas ton livre.  
-Aucun risque maman, il est trop cool ! Tu lirais ça... C'est tellement beau ! Ces paysages, ce suspens... Rien que t'en parler me donne envie de reprendre la lecture.  
-Files donc, et fait attention aux voitures... »

Hinata se changea rapidement dans la salle d'eau. Une fois sortit, il salua son père qui tenait entre ses bras une Natsu encore un peu endormie. Il lui fit un baiser sur sa petite joue avant de sortir de la maison.  
L'aîné enfourcha son vélo. Le sac de cours sur son épaule déséquilibrant l'engin roulant du petit rouquin, il pédalait de toutes ses forces. C'est donc avec beaucoup d'avance qu'il arriva devant le gymnase. Sans surprise, il y croisa Tobio Kageyama.

« Tu me feras des passes aujourd'hui, Kageyama ?  
-Oui un peu.  
-Merci ! »

Ces demandes étaient habituelles pour le passeur. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'un amateur comme lui soit si bon pour frapper ses passes. Avec une précision qui l'étonna de plus en plus. Si au départ, Hinata fermait les yeux. Ce n'était pas le cas de plus en plus souvent. Leurs passe éclairs devenaient de plus en plus célèbre. Donc ils devaient apprendre à ruser à présent.  
L'envie de Shoyo de tout taper arrangeait bien l'équipe. Un très bon feinteur dans leur rang par son enthousiasme sans faille pour ce sport, et sa détente presque démoniaque. Le petit roux tapait toujours avec force si bien qu'on ne voyait ps arriver. Il adorait se sentir important pour cette équipe. C'est avec un soupir qu'il cessa l'entraînement ce matin-là.  
Il devait aller en cours. Il prit son sac, dans lequel son livre l'attendait toujours. Il arriva en classe suivi de près par Kageyama. Il s'installa à sa place. Tenter de prendre le livre qui l'appelait en silence, il se mordit les lèvres. Il devait être plus fort que ça. Il devait montrer qu'il pouvait résister à la tentation.

Et il réussit, du moins, pendant la première heure de cours. Pour la deuxième heure, c'était plus complexe avec discrétion, il pourrait y arriver. Il sortit le livre de son cartable pour le planquer derrière son manuel de cours avec le plus de discrétion possible. C'était bien plus passionnant que le discours de l'enseignant. Il retrouva avec plaisir les hobbits. Il sourit peut-être un peu trop. Car l'enseignant se mit à lui crier dessus.

« Shoyo, puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait sourire ?  
-Monsieur, il lit quelque chose en cachette.  
-Balance... »

L'adulte marcha vers le joueur de volley avec un sourire narquois, il tenait son cancre du jour. Hinata aurait bien planqué le livre que lui avait prêté la bibliothèque. Mais il était trop tard. Il devait subir le courroux de l'enseignant. Tout ça, parce qu'un des élèves avait dit qu'il lisait en classe. En quoi, c'était interdit de lire ? Ça ne l'était pas normalement. La main imposante de l'homme saisissait le livre.

« Le seigneur des anneaux. Quelle surprise de voir un livre de ce niveau entre les mains d'un cancre. Je vous confisque votre livre jusqu'à la pause Shoyo. Concentrez-vous sur vos cours un peu au lieu de rêvasser. Peut-être que je vous rendrais plus tôt. »

La plupart des élèves riaient de cette aventure. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et replongea dans l'ennui du cours. Il gribouillait dans un cahier les choses qu'il comprit dans le discours de l'enseignant. Son esprit se mit à divaguer. Il se demanda ce que Bilbon avait prévu pour son anniversaire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait fêter ça. Il se demanda combien de temps était passé depuis son aventure avec les nains. Mais longtemps à en juger comment il en parlait dans ses lignes. Il était déjà adulte quand il était parti avec les nains. Serait-il devenu un Vieillard ? Qu'est qu'une personne d'un âge sûrement honorable pouvait faire dans une aventure ? Ce n'était pass normal.  
À moins qu'il est un héritier. Oui, ça devait être ça. Quelqu'un qui prendrait le flambeau pour vivre des aventures à lui. Bien que de l'ombre de Bilbon. Il était possible que son côté aventureux eût attiré vers lui une jolie Hobbit. Du moins, il l'espérait, sinon, il devait compter sur un fils d'un de sept nains de la compagnie.  
Préoccupé par ses questions, l'heure passa vite. Finalement, il n'avait que peu noté de ce qu'avait dit cet enseignant. Il avait plus noté ses hypothèses pour son livre. Le prof avait dit qu'il rendrait à la pause. Elle serait là dans une heure. C'était long. La pause était trop courte en plus de ça. Cinq minutes. Il n'aurait pas eu le temps de lire une page. Mais au moins quelques lignes pour combler son envie de plus en plus prenante de continuer cette histoire. Il faisait la moue. L'heure suivante serait longue. Très longue.

À la fin de l'heure horrible, ou il avait tenté de dessiner les hobbits tel qu'il les imaginait. Il fonça vers son enseignant qui lui rendit le livre comme prommis. Il lui fit un immense sourire à l'adulte.

« Merci.  
-Je ne t'imaginais pas lire, Shoyo. Tu m'impressionnes dans le bon sens du terme...  
-Je serai le prochain petit géant, et cette histoire me plaît beaucoup. Tu es qui ?  
-Content que d'autres que moi apprécie la lecture. Je suis Kaori Yui. Si tu as des questions sur ce livre ou d'autres ouvrages, n'hésite pas à venir au club de lecture. On sera heureux de t'y accueillir.  
-Merci Kaori. Mais je vais déjà finir cette histoire et laisser la bibliothécaire choisir le prochain. Je lui fais confiance.  
-Madame Buchi a bon goût. À la prochaine Shoyo. »

L'élève qui l'avait salué état une adolescente assez menue avec des lunettes sur les nez. Elle avait entre ses mains un livre assez épais. Il ne s'imaginait pas lire un livre si imposant dans l'avenir. Il lui faudrait une année pour espérer en voir la fin. Ça lui fit peur. Sur le coup. Il mangea rapidement le bento que lui avait fait sa mère pour se plonger dans la lecture intensive de cet ouvrage qu'il aimait déjà beaucoup. Et il était au début de ce dernier pourtant. Chaque ligne lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus. D'entendre Gandalf chanter, il put presque l'entendre. Ce vieux Gandalf. Il était toujours là. Toujours en train de fumer la pipe. Il imaginait ses feux d'artifice. Il aurait bien voulu les voir en vrai. Les feux d'artifice de fêtes estivales étaient bien pâles face aux exploits du magicien. Comme un gosse il s'extasiait devant les images qui se formaient dans son esprit. C'est Kageyama qui le rappela à l'ordre. Il n'avait entendu la sonnerie de la fin de la pause avec cet anniversaire qui promettait de belles festivités pour tous les hobbits de la comté, Gandalf et lui-même. Le lecteur. Il refermait le livre avec un immense sourire. Comme il eut hâte d'y être.

« Il est aussi cool que ça ce livre ?  
-Ouais, tu devrais essayer, Kageyama.  
-Sans façon merci, je te laisse ce plaisir. Je préfère me concentrer sur le volley.  
-Le volley, c'est important et j'adore ça. Ce n'est pas une ou deux lectures qui m'écarteront de ce sport.  
-Dans ce cas, lis les règles de ce sport. Au lieu de ton seigneur des anneaux. »

Hinata tira la langue à son ami et rival. Il savait qu'il était pas mal ignorant sur certains aspects du volley. Il apprenait mieux sur le tas. C'était une force pour lui, pas un défaut. Qu'il apprécia de lire un livre de ce genre, était certes surprenant. Mais au moins, on pouvait pas dire, à présent, qu'il était un illettré. C'est ça qu'il manquait aux cours. L'aventure... Il aimait suivre des personnages. Si seulement un cours avait cette chose. Il y réfléchissait quand soudain, une idée lui vint.  
Il ouvrit son livre d'histoire. À présent. Il vit les combats de ces anciens Japonais. Finalement, ce cours n'était pas si barbant. Il y avait des histoires chiantes, mais d'autres plus belles que celle du livre que lui avait prêté Madame Buchi, alors il pouvait aimer cette matière. Il écouta, cet après-midi-là avec attention l'enseignant qui donnait ce cours. Il ne s'ennuya pas une seconde. S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas autant bâcler ce cours, il l'aurait suivi avec l'attention qu'il méritait.  
Les heures suivantes, pour le feinteur de Karasuno ont été pourtant une véritable torture. Il avait envie de jouer au volley avec ses aînés. Plus que lire.

« Kageyama, tu me fais des passes ?  
-Tu as oublié que c'est jour de repos aujourd'hui. L'échauffement de ce matin, c'était pour nous garder en forme. Pas plus, idiot.  
-Allez, juste quelques-unes.  
-Tu dis toujours ça, Hinata.  
-S'il te plaît.  
-Non, je rentre...  
-Rabat-joie. »

Hinata était bien obligé de rentrer, lui aussi. Il lâcha un soupir. Au moins, il pourrait lire un peu plus. Il sourit suite à cette pensée avant de se mettre sur le vélo et tenter de chanter la chanson de Gandalf. Il ne devait pas avoir le bon rythme, car il avait du mal à rendre joli l'ensemble. Il rangea le vélo dans le jardin et réceptionnait Natsu à l'entrée de la maison. Qui semblait l'avoir attendu.

« Je suis rentré.  
-Bienvenue grand frère.  
-Ma petite puce, ton grand frère va faire des trucs de grands.  
-Tu joueras avec moi plus tard ?  
-Promis Natsu. »

L'aîné de la fratrie scella la promesse en liant leurs petits doigts. Il fila dans sa chambre. Un livre l'attendait...

Il se força en traînant à faire un peu ses devoirs pour l'école. Une fois fini ces derniers, il se replongea dans la lecture. Ce monde qu'il commençait à aimer malgré lui. Et ce, jusqu'au repas du soir.

Depuis ce fameux jour où la bibliothécaire lui avait fait prêter de force le Hobbit. Le jeune Hinata Shoyo adorait lire, surtout le genre fantastique. Il était devenu suite à ça plus fort en histoire et en japonais. Ce qui faisait bien rire Tsukishima, car c'était lui un des joueurs les plus intelligents de Karasuno. Kaori Yui le présentait un jour de repos aux autres du club de littérature. Des gens un peu étranges, mais sympathiques. Il préférait ses coéquipiers de volley, plus amusants. Mais il les saluait quand il croisait ces drôles d'adolescents par politesse. Le nouveau petit géant était un mangeur lent de littérature, mais un lecteur qui n'avait cesse d'apprécier chaque œuvre.


End file.
